Ava
by drkbaby81
Summary: Why Ava is Ava. And all the secret heartbreaks she lives with. Ranges from PG-13 to R. Chapter 4 is a little violent and has some swearing.
1. Default Chapter

Nip/ Tuck

I don't own it. The rating might change through out the story and there might be a little violence and swearing.

Ava's Son

Told through Ava's POV

I was sixteen when I had him, as much as how inconvenient it was I couldn't do it. I couldn't end the life that was growing inside of me. I had kept the pregnancy a secret for such a long time, my boyfriend at the time wasn't interested in having a baby. When he found out he was furious at me, the night I told him was the night I had gone to the hospital with a concussion. I look at him now and I wonder if I should tell him about what had happened to me. That's why I started this journal so that one day I will be understood...

TBC

More to come!!!


	2. Bitter regrets and Weakness

Nip/ Tuck

I don't own it. The rating might change through out the story and there might be a little violence and swearing. I warned you!

I woke up to the sound of fighting, I look beside me and Matt wasn't there I figured it was Matt and Adrian fighting then. As I got up and went to the living room, I could hear what they were actually fighting about and I couldn't believe it. "What the hell is going on in here?" I hear myself say. "Oh I'm sorry; we woke you up your highness." Adrian says smirking. I can not win with him; he seems to hate me so much. I make it look like it doesn't hurt but it really does, I know what went wrong his damn father. But I can't go around blaming his father or anyone.

"Ava are you ok?" I hear Matt say.

"Yes," I say. "I'm going back to bed."

"But Mom don't you have to mess someone's life up today?"

"I don't mess up lives only yours; now get ready for school NOW!" I yell as I stomp off to the bedroom.

"Yeah mom you did mess up my life by having me, but I'm not giving you the satisfaction of saying that you are a whore to your face!"

"HOW DARE YOU! GO TO SCHOOL!" I yell back

I look at Adrian and wonder what the hate towards me and to other women comes from and I have to admit it scares me a little it can lead to psychotic behavior.

I hear someone enter the room, it was Matt.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it."

"Yeah, you'll be late."

"Will you be ok?" He asks.

"Go." I say as a tear slips down my cheek.

TBC

More to come!!!


	3. Adrian's Secret Life and Ava's Denial

Nip/ Tuck

I don't own it. The rating might change through out the story and there might be a little violence and swearing.

When my son got home that day to freshen up from school I had already gone out to yoga and had fallen asleep on the couch. I knew it was Adrian because he tries to be as loud as he could with the chance of waking me up.

"Could you be any louder Adrian?"

"Yeah but I figured that was enough."

I stared at Adrian and I saw a little concern on his face, what was wrong?

"Adrian?"

"You didn't wash any of my clothes yet have you?"

I stare at him.

"No." I reply back, why was he so adamant that I don't touch his clothes yet.

"Ok, because I was going to do it."

This from a boy who didn't do anything.

"Um ok." I rub my head, a headache was forming.

"Mom."

I don't answer but I see him come closer and I feel a hand on my arm.

"I'm getting dressed and going out." I hear him say.

Later that night...

I hear a huge crash, as I get out of bed I see Adrian stumble in. He is wearing a black eye and his new shirt had red on it.

"Adrian, are you ok?" As I got closer the dark red stain looked like a spatter.

"What is that on your shirt?" I look closer.

"Blood!" I whisper.

"Yeah, my date was difficult.

"You hurt her because she wouldn't sleep with you?"

Adrian looked at me and replied.

"Who says I hurt her?"

"Adrian what did you do????

TBC

More to come!!!


	4. Crossed the Line

Nip/ Tuck

I don't own it. The rating might change through out the story and there might be some violence and swearing. There is a lot more violence in this part, this is a warning.

He didn't answer me, which was a little unnerving. He just smiled at me and replied. "Nothing mother." In a sweet tone.

"Adrian, I demand an answer. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah but you're not gonna get one." He replies as he looks toward my bedroom.

He was wondering if Matt was here.

"Why don't you just go back to bed mother."

I see him walk towards me and I step back.

"What's the matter, do you honestly think I would hurt my own mother?" Adrian scathingly says

"I..." Was all I could say, his tone scared me and I started to feel sick.

He comes closer and he shoves me really hard.

"STOP ADRIAN PLEASE!" I yell as I hit the wall.

I couldn't believe he shoved me.

"Fine, I'm going to bed."

And with that he was gone, I look at the clock. It was 1am; I pick up the phone and dial.

A groggy voice answers.

"Julia, it's Ava I'm sorry to wake you."

"What is it Ava?" I hear Julia say.

"I..."

"Wait what's the matter?" Julia asks.

"Adrian, I...he..."

"Ava you're not making sense, if this is a trick to..."

"NO! It's not." I interrupt as I try not to break down right there on the phone.

"Ava?" I hear on the phone.

"I uh...don't feel good, I really need help to the hospital."

"Isn't your son there?"  
"He...I..."

"Ok, ok I'll be right there." I hear her say. I hang up the phone and slump to the floor and vomit; I hear footsteps as I see Adrian's face appear in front of me.

"Adrian, please go to bed."

"Is Matt here?"

"N-not tonight."

"Oh ok."

He gets closer to me.

"You're all sweaty and pale, and vomit everywhere. What's wrong?" I hear him ask.

"I'm not feeling well; Julia is coming to take me to the hospital."

"For what, being sweaty and pale? Or is it something else?"

He asks me his voice dripping with violence. As I see him bring his hand back smacking me across the face.

I cry out and then vomit again.

"Bitch." He whispers to me.

There was a knock on the door and Adrian answers it, as he fakes to be groggy.

"Where is your mom?" I hear her ask Adrian.

"She's in the living room." He coldly says as he walks past me and into his bathroom.

I see Julia as I struggle to get up.

Her eyes were asking for answers, that I could only give to her when I was out of this house.

"I need to get out of the house." I whisper.

"What?" She asks me.

"Adrian just....ow, we need to leave now." I whisper again.

She helps me up and we gather the essentials and leave the house.

He had gone too far this time.

TBC

More to come!!!


	5. Results

Nip/ Tuck

I don't own it. The ratings might change through out the story and there might be some violence and swearing.

I could feel a bruise starting to form on my cheek and I wince in pain, that sensation was what woke me up. A little face looked back at me. I looked around, I in a spare bedroom. I look back at the little girl looking at me funny and then she spoke.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm Annie, Matt's sister and you are Ava right?"

"Yeah that's me, how long have I been asleep?"

"Since last night it's 2pm now, ouch does your face hurt?"

Annie was playing twenty questions, Adrian used to do that.

"Yeah it does, is your mommy around?"

"Yeah she's fixing you breakfast."

Just as Annie says that I see Julia walk in.

"I had Sean do some tests; he should be home soon to review the results with you."

"T-tests?"

"Yeah, because you were really vomiting and you had fainted twice."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Did he do that to your face?" I hear Julia ask.

I nod.

"Why did he do this to you? You're his mother!"

I just bow my head.

"He is very disturbed." I reply.

"Yeah I would say so!"

I'm in the shower when I hear Matt come home from school, I see the door fly open and I gasp. Knowing he can see me completely naked through the shower glass.

"Well Ava, you're awake. Need help there?"

I smile and so does he.

"Matt, I'm still a little weak."

"I know, what did you think? I was just asking if you needed help out of the shower."

"Oh yeah I do thank you." As I grab his hand I see a worried look on his face.

"Ava, my dad said that gave you some results to some of the tests he performed. Are you ok?"

I smiled to reassure him that I was fine.

"I'm fine, nothing serious but found out the reason I was dizzy and vomiting."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"I'm..." I pause not sure I want to say any more.

"You're what Ava?"

"Pregnant."

TBC

More to come!!!


	6. Blessing?

Nip/ Tuck

I don't own it. The rating might change through out the story and there might be some violence and swearing.

"What?" I hear Matt say.

"Matt, please settle down."

"Ava, what are we going to do?"

"I want to have this baby, I need to."

"Ok, but"

"Matt, we'll talk about it."

"I just don't believe it, it's mine right? Don't lie."

"Yeah it is, but what if it wasn't?"

"I would still be there."

I sigh.

"Here you go." Matt says as he wraps my robe around me.

Maybe I wouldn't mess up this baby's life, like Adrian said I had messed up his.

"I could really kill Adrian for what he did to you." I hear Matt say.

"No, please do not touch him it would only make things worse."

"Ava I know but he needs to know that it was wrong, and he needs to suffer some consequences." Matt said. I could tell he was fuming.

"Matt." There was no answer.

"MATT!" I yell.

"Geez, yes?"

"Don't tell anyone yet. Ok?"

"Yeah I won't tell."

I exit the bathroom as Annie comes running into the house, her hair was in French braids and she had a smile on her face. Julia comes in behind her.

"Matt, Matt mom said we can go to the zoo!" I see her stop and look at me, her face questioning my lack of clothes.

"I just got out of the shower, its ok."

"Hi Ava, are you feeling better?" I hear Julia say.

"Yeah thank you." I reply.

Matt walks out of the bathroom.

"Hey Annie bananie."

She laughs.

"Why were you in the bathroom with Ava?" I hear Annie ask Matt.

"She was feeling a little weak and I was just helping her back the room."

Nice cover. I thought.

"Oh."

There was such love in this house, I felt a little envious of this.

"Ava I need to talk to you." I hear Julia say.

"Ok." We walk into the spare bedroom as she looks at me.

"Are you pregnant?"

I cough.

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Why would you think that?"

"The symptoms, the way you are acting. Plus that was one of the tests Sean performed."

"Julia."

"Ava, I would know."

"Julia I"

Just then Matt pops his head in.

"Mom stop grilling her, can't you see she can barely stand?"

"Ava, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok."

Julia leaves and I sit on the bed.

"Matt she asked if I was pregnant."

"Oh shit, maybe she'll forget about it for a while."

"Not if I keep throwing up in front of her, I'll go back to my place."

"But Adrian?"

"He will NOT find out about the pregnancy, plus you'll be over."

"Yeah I will."

As I got up I got dizzy, I felt my legs collapse from under me and the faint voice of Matt calling my name.

I opened my eyes in a hospital with Sean looking at me, Matt, Julia, and Annie were there as well.

"Ava, now that you are pregnant you are going to need some viatmains to prevent you from fainting among other things."

"So you are pregnant Ava." I hear Julia say.

"Yeah and it's Matt's."

TBC

More to come!!!


	7. Boiling tempers and fluttering heart

Nip/ Tuck

I don't own it. The rating might change through out the story and there might be some violence and swearing.

Julia looked at me as I looked back.

"Oh my God Ava!" I hear her say.

"Julia," I start. "It's not like it was planned."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Keep it," I reply and I see Julia look at me.

"I'm going to keep it. But I'm not going ruin Matt's life over it. Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Well..." Julia says with bitterness in her voice.

"Ava you wouldn't ruin my life, I want to be there to see the baby!" Matt interrupts.

"I understand that Matt I do, but I don't want your life to stop because of it."

"Ava."

"Wow what a change Ava, you're not just thinking of yourself." I hear Julia say.

"I've NEVER only thought about myself Julia; you DON'T know me enough to SAY that! Yes I may seem that way to you but I'm NOT really like that!"

"WELL you could have fooled ME!" Julia yells back.

"STOP fighting for once, mom. Give Ava a break can't you see she's letting you in!" Matt yells.

Julia looks at me and then Matt.

I try to hide from Julia the fact that I was about to cry.

"Well, you need to be protected from Adrian." Sean says finally.

"I know. But he's not going to know about the baby." I reply.

"He will and then he will hurt you, and that's scary Ava!" Matt yells out of concern.

"Matt please calm down!" I hear Julia yell.

"Ava you need protection."

"And I'll have it, but for the moment it will be a secret."

"You're already starting to show." Sean says as I look down at my belly.

At that moment Adrian walks in.

"What's wrong with her?" I hear him say coldly.

"She has the flu, and she passed out hitting her head." Sean says as a cover.

"Oh, I just came to tell you mom that I'm going to stay at Dan's for a while. We have plans."

"For how long?" I ask.

"Till the end of the school year, he has his own place."

"Oh." I say.

"One more thing mom, feel better."

I look at him, what was with this change?

As Adrian leaves I see Matt come closer.

"I'll go check your place out, just in case."

"Ok."

"What are the odds that your son will not live with you during your pregnancy?" Julia says.

"I'm scared about after the baby arrives and how Adrian will react."

"Well you need to think about the now Ava." Sean says as he puts the ultrasound wand over my belly. The moment I hear the heartbeat I go weak.

That's when it sunk in...my life is going to change.

TBC

More to come!!!

Suggestions welcome!


	8. Touch, breath, and voice

Nip/ Tuck

I don't own it. The rating might change through out the story and there might be some violence and swearing.

As I looked in the mirror I rubbed my growing belly, Matt just happened to walk by and see me. I was a little embarrassed because I've never liked people to look at me when I was looking in the mirror, it made me self conscious and I didn't like it.

"Ava?" I hear him say.

"Yes Matt?"

"Can I feel your belly?"

I laugh.

"Matt, you don't have to ask it's your baby too."

"I know, it's just I didn't want you to yell at me."

"Why would I yell at you?"

"Because you would feel violated, that's what my mom felt when she was pregnant with Annie."

"Well I'm not your mom, you helped create this baby. You can touch my belly."

I feel Matt's hand on my belly and the baby moves to his touch.

I laugh.

"She knows you." I say.

"She?" Matt replies.

"I went for an ultrasound yesterday and the baby is a girl, so we can start referring to the baby as she."

I see Matt think for a second then look up at me with a worried look.

"Ava what if you go into labor while I'm at school?"

"Matt that's a ways away, about five months away. And even if I did, I will call the school and you will be dismissed."

He puts his hands back on my belly and I sigh.

"What's the matter?" Matt asks me.

"I'm exhausted; I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Really? Because when I checked on you before I fell asleep, you were out cold."

"Well I was only like that for a good three hours, the rest of the time I was tossing and turning."

"Why?"

"I didn't feel good and I was thinking too much."

Just then I hear the one voice I was afraid to hear.

"Mom, I just came to get some things."

It was Adrian, I look down at my slightly visible baby bump and then Matt.

I climb into bed and put a blanket over me.

"She's sleeping." I hear Matt say outside the bedroom door.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"She's tired."

Then I hear Adrian again.

"Why is there baby stuff everywhere?"

I had to save Matt, I wrap the blanket around me and go to where Matt and Adrian are.

"They're mine Adrian." I say as I open the blanket, I see him look at my belly.

"You're pregnant, is it his?" Adrian says as he looks at me and then Matt.

"Yes I am, and it's a girl. And you're NOT going to touch me."

"I'll make sure of it." I hear Matt say.

TBC

More to come!!!

Suggestions welcome!


	9. Confrentations and identifications

Nip/ Tuck

I don't own it. The rating might change through out the story and there might be some violence and swearing.

"Mom I can't believe you didn't tell me that you were pregnant, was THAT why you were in the hospital that time?"

"Yeah. Because I had fainted. I hit my head on the floor."

At that time I sat on the couch and wrapped the blanket around me again, it was more of a comfort thing than being cold. I see Matt come over to me and wrap his arm around me, he is trying to comfort me the best he could. Adrian's face changed as he watched Matt comfort me.

"I can't believe you got my mom pregnant!" Adrian yelled at Matt.

"We didn't plan it, plus it was your mother's idea to keep the baby."

"That's right, stop blaming Matt Adrian. It was as much my fault as it was Matt's, and now we have a blessing." I say.

"Mom..."

"Adrian, stop giving us a hard time. This baby is special..."

"Why because you made it with your lover who is the same age as me and you want a trophy of that."

"How dare you Adrian, I love Matt. We love each other, now if you guys don't mind I need to go sleep. I'm doing everything for two now." I walk out of the living room and into the bedroom, I lay down on the bed and I'm getting tired. I faintly hear Matt and Adrian talking as I drift off to sleep.

When I open my eyes I see Matt asleep next to me, his arm was around my waist.

I slightly move causing Matt to wake up.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi sweetie, where's Adrian?" I ask.

"He's out, he was really freaking out about you being pregnant."

"Yeah he was, I thought he would. I didn't expect to tell him but the time was right I guess."

"Yeah, but we're having a baby girl Ava."

"We are, we should start finding names."

Matt laughs and I laugh too as I feel the baby move and I jump.

"What is it?" I hear Matt ask.

"Our daughter just moved."

"Really?" I feel Matt touch my belly as the baby moves again.

"Oh Matt it's incredible!"

"How about we name her Brianna?"

"Brianna? That's very pretty, I also like Abigail."

"Sticking with the A thing."

"No."

"Yes you are."

I laugh.

"I like Brianna Amelia."

"Ooh I see you have thought of this."

"Yeah. yawn I have."

Just then we hear a huge crash, I jump. Matt jumps up and he runs to where the crash was.

"AVA!"

"MATT!" I run to him, I see shattered glass on the floor.

"What happened?"

"Someone threw something, good thing it was only in the living room."

"Matt, it was Adrian. He's going to..."

"No he's not; I live here now with you. You and the baby will be safe."

"Ok, we'll get a security system tomorrow.

"Ava calm down we will, but right now you need to eat and go to bed."

I laugh.

"What, I'm just looking out for you."

"And I appreciate it."

Just then I see Adrian bust through the door.

"MOM HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!"

"Adrian, get over it. Matt and I are having a baby!"

I see Adrian come towards me.

"YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING HER!" Matt says as he pushes him away from me.

"ADRIAN PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME AND THE BABY!" I plead.

"I WON'T, I just came to say I'm living now at Dan's and I'm not moving back."

"Ok Adrian, but I want you to come see Brianna when she's born."

"I'll think about it."

And with that he stormed out of the house.

TBC

More to come!!!

Suggestions welcome!


End file.
